1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and apparatus for positioning a component of an apparatus with respect to a designated location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among other things, a repeated positioning of apparatuses or apparatus systems at a patient is required before or during a medical operating procedure. During such a procedure, the apparatuses should be positioned outside of the working area of the treating physician or physician team such that these are ready for use at any time. Special precautions are required for use or operation of apparatuses within sterile areas of an operating room in order to achieve sterility. It has previously been typical that apparatuses are moved up to the patients by assistants or by the physician in order to then manually conduct a positioning of the apparatus, such as an x-ray unit. This entails the disadvantage that corresponding apparatus parts must be repeatedly aligned in the same manner on a body part to be examined by the physician or assistants.